First Time In Water
by purpleygirl1
Summary: A short fanfic that I wrote a while ago. Contains Shadamy, Silvaze, and Knouge.  -  What happens when the gang goes on a small camping trip? Is there really love in the air?  Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is a fan-fic I have posted on my deviant art account. Other than my Jet X Wave on, this is one of my few actually finished fics.**

It was a cool evening. The sun not yet set, but not very high up either. The noise from the city preventing most from dozing off in any way. The beeping of horns and the pulsing beats of club music in the air. The whole Sonic gang had decided it was time to get away from Station Square and all the other bustling, crowded, busy city areas. Just for the weekend. So, they decided to go out camping for the weekend. Everyone had packed their bags, and they were taking off for the woods tomorrow.

Amy's House 

_Amy POV_

I had almost packed everything. All that was left to get was a comfortable sleeping bag. I set out to the Mall, one of my most favorite places. I walked, as usual, arriving in a matter of minutes. I went to one of the camping equipment stores, The Raccoon's Paw Outlet. I went to the back, where I knew where the sleeping bags were. I picked out a plain black one, it was durable and affordable. I went up to the cash register to meet a gray hedgehog; he smiled at me and rang it up. I smiled back, and coolly walked out the way I had came.

When I had gotten home, I threw the sleeping bag next to my other packed possessions, and climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. I changed into a pink silk nightgown, and crawled into bed. So very excited for tomorrow.

Next Day

_Rouge POV_

I had woken up from a rough night. Knuckles stayed over, and things had gotten a little out of my control, as usual. I dragged myself out of the bed, my legs numb, and my head still spinning. Knuckles let out a loud snore, it echoing in my ears. I went over the plans for today.

1) Get Fist boy up outta bed  
>2) Prepare to pick up everyone else<br>3) Actually go get everyone  
>4) I don't know yet...<p>

I sighed as I went over to Knuckles. I shook him as hard as I could. He simply rolled over, ignoring me. I smirked as I leaned over him and bit his nose. I could feel his fur jump beneath me as he yelped and shot out from under the covers. I watched his head hit the ceiling and him come crashing back onto the bed. He rubbed his nose with one hand and his forehead with the other. He glared at me, and then smirked. He lunged at me, trying to get me in his grasp. I flew out of the way, and he landed face first on the floor. Silly Fist Boy...

_Amy POV_

I had awoken in a rush. I had thought I was late when I woke up to an alarm clock that had said 10:12 A.M. Turns out I had just forgotten to set it back for Daylight Savings. At least now I knew that I had more time to get ready. When I had heard a knock down at the door though, that is what had surprised me...


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy POV cont. _

I had opened the door to find, well, 3 males. It was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. I had went up to greet them all. When I went up to Sonic and tried to hug him, he just dissipated into a cloud of smoke. When I had come up to Silver to shake his hand, it also had faded into a smokey wisp. The wind blew, and the smoke of Sonic and Silver had went with it, Shadow staying solid. I looked up at his face. His eyes were half lidded as he looked at me. I shook his hand; it was warm, solid, he was there. Next thing I knew, I had felt his hands on my hips. He was pushing me up against the front door. Wait, how did the door close, and how or why am I outside with him while in my PJ's? He had dragged his hands up my legs, and he was kissing me the next minuet. I was letting him do it all, too. His fingers had gone up under the bottom edge of my nightgown, and they were tickling my belly as he dragged them up and down. I was pressing his lips to mine, caught up in the passion, whilst my mind was screaming WHAT IS GOING ON?. I pulled back and took a deep breath, and when i exhaled, my eyes had opened and I was in my bedroom. "It was just a dream," I whispered to myself.

I decided that now probably wasn't the time to be sleeping, not after that at least. I bit my lip, still blushing. Why had I had a dream like _that_? I licked my lips; surprisingly they weren't dry. Nor were my panties. I took many deep breaths, replaying the dream in my head many times. Why? I had heard another knock on the door, thinking 'I hope this isn't another dream.'

When I had opened the door, Rouge was standing there. I had to tell her, someone. Rouge although, seemed like the best person, because I know she had experience in this field. I invited her in, and began to explain it all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rouge POV _

Amy had explained all, and then had left me, not so surprised, to wait for her to get out of the shower. I had expected her to start having dreams like this. It all begins at sometime. Amy bounced out of the room, in an outfit I had picked out just for the departure from the city today. It was consisting of khaki shorts, a black tank top, and black flip flops. She bounded up to me, bags and all. She looked and was acting like she had chewed 30 sticks of super sugary bubble gum. I followed her out the door as she bounced happily toward the car. I guessed she hadn't noticed who was in the back seat yet...

_Shadow POV _

I had been sitting in the back of the car for a while now. Chatting with Knuckles about basically ever night he ad spent with Rouge. He was trying to teach me tips on how to get a girl of my own, but I really payed him no heed. I watched that pink girl, Amy, practically bounce out oft he house like a friggin' spring loaded ball. She shoved, practically threw, her bags into the trunk of the car. I slid over in the seat. I knew I had to share cause Knuckles was in the passenger seat.

When the female had reached the door she saw me, a bright blush growing on her face. It caught my attention, no doubt. She crawled into the car, sliding onto the seat beside me. She smiled at me, then faced forward. Great, 1 passenger down, 5 more to go. I just couldn't wait to squish into Rouge's car with 5 _more_ people. It just sounds like so much fun, doesn't it?

_Amy POV _

Rouge had her reasons for not telling me Shadow was in the back seat. I fit had been me, I wouldn't have either. We went and got everyone else, it being rather cramped in Rouge's car. We set off for the woods, and honestly, I didn't care who I sat by. I was too excited to think about the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Amy POV _

We had finally made it out to the woods, everyone jumping out of Rouge's car to stretch. I had jumped out, but I tripped on the way down. I felt someone grab me around the waist. I turned to see Shadow looking down at me. Of course. He lifted me back up, and walked out of the car. I watched him go. He had no bags, not even a sleeping one. I was concerned, but then remembered that Shadow slept in trees. Or so I thought. Next thing I knew, he as at the trunk of the car, pulling out a dark red colored bag. I watched him curiously, I didn't quite know why. I blushed as he turned, I just got caught staring at him.

_Shadow's POV_

I had caught the pink one staring at me. It was just one of those awkward moments that happens every once and a while. I walked past her. Confused as ever. I didn't know what had come over her lately, and I am thinking that if it is of really any importance to me, I will find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

_Amy POV_

The night had come fast, but I was not ready to sleep. Not just yet. All of what we did today, it just tired me. We had set up camp, hiked through the woods, fished, and we had went for a run. I had sweated, and there was so many flecks of dirt on my skin that I had begun to hallucinate and think of them as bugs. I rubbed some off, yet some stayed put. I decided it was time to bathe. I began to make my way to the lake where we caught the fish. While we were there earlier I had caught sight of the most wonderful waterfall.

I had gotten to the edge of the lake. The water was still from where I was standing. It was so calm, it looked like a giant sapphire built into the earth. I stripped every piece of clothing off my form and quickly dove in. I had waited until everyone or most everyone was asleep or in their sleeping bags before I snuck off. And for a just in case situation, I stuffed my sleeping bags with leaves, too. Anyways, the water was cold when I dove in. I swam quickly over to the waterfall and shielded myself under it. I brought out the travel size soap I had brought and lathered up. The bubbly soap foam slid down my pink curves with ease and landed on the surface of the water. I watched them pop and little drips of soap suds fly out, too. I sighed, finally able to relax and not worry about what everyone at camp thought of me. I hummed a melody as I scrubbed more. I eventually emerged from underneath the falls. I had not noticed that I was shivering now, the breeze from the night blowing against my bare body. It caused my nipples to freeze, too. I shivered, and I hugged myself. I trekked through the water, finally reaching the shore and my clothing. I just now had realized that I had 2 options. I either sleep in sort-of wet clothes, or I wait to dry. Oh boy.

I decided to try and shake off the water. It had worked a little, so I re-dressed myself and headed back towards camp. The warm orange glow of the fire seemed so welcoming as I creeped back into camp. The cold water that was still left in my fur began to evaporate when the fire came closer to me. I layed myself down into my sleeping bag. It was so warm, welcoming. The leaves had made a good spot to curl up in after I removed them. The fire, the stars and the sound of crickets chirping helped me settle down. My eyelids drooped over my leaf green irises. I yawned, and was soon down for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Amy POV _

I awoke from a deep dream. My sleeping bag was warm and my fur dry. I smiled and rose from my sleeping bag. I felt like I could take on anything today. I stood, and found that almost all my friends were still asleep. All but two were still caught up in their dreams.

I really didn't think it mattered who was up, so I decided that until everyone was awake that it would be nice to go on a walk. I turned to my bags and dug out my mp3 player. It was a small square shape w/ rounded corners. It was pink with a black zebra stripe print on it. I clipped it to my waist, picked my new favorite song to play, and set off.

_Normal POV _

Amy walked into the woods, trusting a narrow brown path to be her guide. Her arms were brushed by a few stray branches. They began to scratch her skin the further she got down the path. "Ouch!" she yelled as a thorn branch caught her by surprise while rounding a corner. A little bit of blood oozed out of the cut and ran down her arm in narrow tracks. She gently wiped the cut off with her glove and considered whether not she should keep going. Her ears pricked up as she heard a noise nearby. Someone or something was out here. Amy shivered, she found the silence comforting until the noise. Even so, curiosity reached her brain before fear could.

**Elsewhere **

Silver and Blaze were sitting in a small clearing in the forest. They were calmly chattering about subjects that extended from kinds of music to more abnormal things. As Silver finished telling the punchline to a joke, Blaze giggled softly. Silver smiled, feeling accomplished. Blaze then stopped giggling and tapped his shoulder. She asked him if he wanted to hear a joke that she had known for a while. Of course, he answered yes. Minuets later they were both rolling on the ground laughing. They rolled into each other, their noses touching, chest to chest, and one of Blaze's legs flew over Silver's side. They both looked at each other and blushed hard.


	7. Chapter 7

_Continued _

Silver's lips jumped forward and landed on Blaze's. He had wanted those lips for a while, and he would take any chance to have them. Blaze's eyes looked into Silvers, then closed. She pushed her lips harder onto his, kissing back. Silver then shifted them to where she was on top of him, kissing him. Blaze purred softly as Silver wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled back, Blaze then deciding to lay her head in Silver's fluffy chest. She let out a sigh and cuddled into him. Silver still kept his arms around her waist, afraid that if he let go, she would drift away from him. And so they laid there in each others' arms, cherishing the moment.

Elsewhere 

Amy had decided to ignore the noise, its not gonna ruin her walk. As she got further down the path,she began to hear foot steps behind her. 'Probably one of the guys trying to mess with me...' she thought. She stopped to turn around and tell them off, until hands began to wrap around her waist, pulling her back against someones front. Amy was blushing hard. The person then began to gently kiss her neck. She felt the lips creep up to her ear, and they gently whispered,"...meet me at the waterfall, tonight..." Amy felt chills go down her back, the male's hands massaging her shoulders and back. She then felt cold where the hands were, and turned around to see no one there. She mused about who it could be, but then decided to leave the surprise be. She looked forward to a little drama...


	8. Chapter 8

_In the tents _  
>(For the record, Rouge and Knuckles are together, you know, they live together in Ch. 1...)<p>

You could hear sighs, groans, and moans coming from the tents. Going in to find Knuckles and Rouge covered in sweat. Rouge leaned over and kissed Knuckles as he pushed and pulled her up and down. Her moans became muffled, as did his. Knuckles was about done. "Aw come Knuckie, can't handle what I'm putting out?" Rouge managed to get out. Knuckles glared at her and flipped them over, putting himself on top. Rouge took that as a surprise, but worked with it. Knuckles attacked her lips with his tounge and teeth. Rouge smirked. Minuets passed and they finished. Knuckles laid down, and Rouge laid on top of him. She kissed his cheek and looked up at him with big blueish eyes, but he was already snoring. "Hmph." she said.

Later 

Amy arrived at the waterfall, it was a little after sunset, and the water was fine. She looked around for whomever told her to go here, but saw no one. She walked under the waterfall, and then felt those arms around her again. She smirked, and tried to turn, but the arms held her straight. "Who are you?" she asked. The male's hand slipped up and down her thigh, as he whispered into her ear,"I'll give you one guess." Amy pondered, and then asked, "...and what happens if I get it wrong?" She male chuckled, and spoke huskily,"You'll see."

Amy's brain began to function more than usual, and she tried to make sense of who it could be. Not Knuckles, he has Rouge. Not Silver either, I know he likes Blaze. So, its either Sonic or Shadow. "Ummm...Sonic?" she asked confusidly. "Wrong answer..." the voice said, and spun her around. Amy felt lips on hers, and all she saw was black and red. She was surprised, but it was her recent dreams coming true. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he grabbed her thigh. Amy felt her back up against a rock wall as her front was pressed up against something fluffy...*cliffhanger*


	9. Chapter 9

**Cont... **

Amy knew the fluff. She purred as the male she knew as Shadow kissed her. She kissed him back harder. He growled playfully, and he nipped at her bottom lip. Shadow smirked and squeezed her thigh. Amy let out a small squeak at the move. Shadow then grabbed the stringy sides of her bikini and pulled them, growling playfully once more. Amy smirked sexily and grabbed his butt, surprising him as he jumped at the quickly let go of her suit, letting it snap on her thighs. He then attacked her lips with his before she could scream, before anyone could hear. Amy was ready, Shadow was too; they both knew it. Shadow pulled off Amy's bottoms without a word, and pressed her harder against the wall as he entered her. Amy whimpered against his lips, it hurt as he went deeper, but the pain went away eventually. She was being pleasured as the cold water of the water fall ran down her's and her new lover's skin. The contact between them being the only thing other than him inside her keeping her warm. She pulled her self closer to him, and him deeper at the same time. Shadow moaned as Amy ran her nails down his back. He quicked his pace, only wanting to please both his and her desires. Shadow and Amy were almost at their points. Shadow moaned Amy's name, which only made her shudder with pleasure. He and her both reached their points, and to keep from screaming out joined lips. Amy biting Shadow's lip at the same time to keep quiet. Shadow carefully lowered them both into the cold water to wash off, holding Amy against him. He could feel her shivering in the cold water. Once they stood, he released his grip on her slowly, so she wouldn't fall. She tried to stand, but was having some trouble, so Shadow helped her get back to the sleeping bags. Amy kissed him on the lips, Shadow kissing back with passion. They both parted, got into their sleeping bags, and drifted into their dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

_Continued... _

The morning came fast for the lovers, all of them. Amy opened her eyes, and immediately closed them. the bright sunlight almost blinded her. Especially after her late night. She pulled the sleeping bag back over her head and tried to fall back into sleep. She almost succeeded until she felt someone poking her side. She pulled down the sleeping bag to see it was Sonic. "Hnnng, Sonic? What do you want?", Sonic's face was not filled with his usual happy vigor, but was not exactly sad either. "Amy, can I talk to you?", he asked. Amy felt wierd, he was calm; it was just so...not Sonic. "Sure...", she said, and followed him. When they got a few feet away from the others, Sonic turned around and faced her. Amy's ears twitched and she shifted at the uncomfortable situation. "Amy, I saw what happened last night, or at least can make a pretty good guess at what did happen...I saw you and Shad come back together..." Sonic said, a tiny blush appearing on Amy's muzzle as he finished the continued, "...and I wanted to say that I am happy for you." Amy's jaw dropped as he chuckled at her confusion. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah." he said. Sonic gave Amy a quick hug and smiled at her. "I am sure that deep down you knew it would come down to this. We are more likea bro and a sis Ames." Amy thought for a second."Eh, I guess so." she said. Sonic gave Amy his signature wink, Amy smiling at him, and they parted ways.

As Amy rounded a tree on her way back to the camp, she was quickly pulled back against someone. She giggled as she already knew who. She was spun around, and as she expected, Shadow was there in front of her. She slipped her hand into his, and they walked back to the camp together.

Later... 

It was nearing the end of the day. The sun was almost set, and the crickets were already singing. Everyone had packed up, and were ready to go. As the last mobian settled into a car, Amy blew a kiss to the wind, and with it, the start of a new beginning.

~The End~


End file.
